


Hawkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Circus, Gen, Kid Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawkeye

The kid had a lot of potential.  
Trick could see.  
He would become an instant hit.  
He would also help their cause.  
Trick is hard on the kid.  
But he picks stuff up pretty quickly.  
He becomes Hawkeye.  
The most famous act of the circus.  
When their scheme is exposed, Trick does not expect the kid to betray them.  
He feels sad when they leave the kid for the dead.  
He could have been great.


End file.
